dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 2.0.3
ist ein Update, Erscheinungsdatum: 06.04.2010 Changelog: Optimisation and performance Emote cache handing has been improved. Tooltips displayed when mousing-over targets have been improved, and now display more quickly. The handling of interactions when mousing-over moving targets has been deactivated in order to improve combat performance. The management of the display of movement range has been improved; movement range is now calculated less frequently and more effectively to improve performance in combat. The world map is now cached after its first opening, which can significantly accelerate subsequent loadings. The graphics of several monsters have been reviewed and optimised in order to improve performance in combat. All of the monsters’ "Hit" animations have also been redone and optimised. Monsters affected by these changes: Dark Vlad Coralator Crackler Plain Crackler Mumminotor LeChouque Dark Treeckler Soryo Firefoux Ghost Pandulum Ghost Pandikaze Ghost Leopardo Ghost Pandawushu Master Fisheralak Treechnid Dark Treechnid Snoowolf The animation of the Vampyrina pet when in a static position has been removed, so as not to reduce client performance when this pet is displayed. Characters The male Eniripsa’s appearance has been completely reworked. A devblog article about this subject is available at this address: http://devblog.dofus.com/en/posts/42-overh...ripsa-skin.html. Eniripsas’ wings no longer disappear when casting "Healing Word" and "Revitalising Word". Eniripsas’ wings no longer disappear when attacking in close combat while mounted. Eniripsas’ wings no longer shift abnormally when harvesting, whether mounted or not. Mounted characters are now animated correctly when mining. Mummified Xelors now appear correctly in the illustration at the start of their turn and in the timeline. Alcoholic Breath’s animation has been completely redone. Install program and updates Client file handling has been considerably improved; the number of client files has been reduced by around 75%, making installing the game faster as a result. The number of patch files to download has been reduced for users whose client is several versions behind the most current version, making client updates faster as a result. The installation program under Windows has been improved, resolving several issues linked to missing files following a successful install. The download link for Adobe AIR has been added to the Windows installer error message that indicates the installer was unable to find Adobe AIR. Connection to the game The default connection port is now 443 (as in DOFUS 1.29). Port 5555 remains available as an option in the game interface. This option is not reset for users who have already installed version 2.0 before this patch. Combat As in 1.29, starting positions are no longer random in all fights against monsters (in arenas as well). As in 1.29, the positions of blue and red starting squares may be randomly swapped at the start of a fight. Starting positions remain random for PvP fights. Monsters’ movement range is no longer displayed by default. Characters who are casting spells are now animated correctly when several spells are cast consecutively. The display of states in fights has been improved when mousing-over the effects affecting a target: different states are now correctly differentiated. States that come about as a result of a trigger having been activated are now prefixed with the word “Triggered:” when affecting a target. Invisibility is once again cumulative (if a second invisibility spell was cast on an invisible character, it was completely ignored). Opening the mount inventory when in a fight no longer causes a disconnection. Guild menu information is once again visible after logging back on in a fight. Invisible characters are no longer rendered visible when using a teleportation spell (Jump or Cooperation for example). Menus Using an interactive element having opened the Grimoire no longer blocks the character. Text has been added to the sound option menu to explain that closing the game launcher will stop the sound working. It is now possible to be notified when a guild member logs on. When the game version is not up to date, a new message notifies the player as such and the login process is interrupted. In combat, the button used to minimise the list of spells affecting targets changes appearance according to if the list is being displayed or not. During an attack on a perceptor, the list of attackers is properly displayed and updated. In the guild interface, the list of perceptors is now ordered as follows: perceptors that have been attacked but the fight is still in the placement phase, perceptors that have been attacked but the fight is already underway followed by perceptors that have not been attacked. The equipment tab now opens automatically when opening the character tab. Combat options are now displayed correctly in spectator mode: spectators do not have access to options that they cannot change, but can now highlight a cell for other spectators. Two new buttons have been added to the top right (as in version1.29) for quicker access to game options and changing characters. In the options menu, the list of option categories (on the left) has been reorganised in alphabetical order. Options belonging to the “Display” category have been moved to the “Performance” category. The “Performance” menu is selected by default on opening the options menu. It is now possible to “drag and drop” onto an item already present in the exchange interface (previously, items could only be dragged onto empty squares). Opening the mount exchange menu during a fight no longer causes disconnection from the server. The close combat weapon icon no longer disappears from the list of shortcuts when you move a spell shortcut. Using a guild house potion of paddock potion now opens the social interface directly into the guild tab in question. It is now possible to access the context menu of rewards in the tutorial by right clicking on the reward. Objects in the inventory that can be equipped now have the option “Equip” in their context menu (accessible via a right click on the object). Items in the inventory and/or item shortcut bar that can be used now have the option “Use” in their context menu (accessible via a right click on the object). The “Remove” option in the spell shortcuts context menu is now placed at the end of the menu. Accessing the name change interface (after using a name change potion) no longer causes a deadlock when the character’s colours have changed (as a result of the St. Ballotwine Curse, for example). In the generic window that allows you to select a quantity, the numeric value can be changed with the mouse wheel. Professions Signature runes are once again applied following a “neutral success” when maging. Logging off due to inactivity no longer affects characters who are crafting automatically. When maging, the tooltip of the item that has changed is now updated correctly. Merchant Mode During logon, a new message no shows which items sold in merchant mode while offline. Item names are correctly coloured (blue for ethereal items and orange for set items) in merchant mode. It is now possible to remove a specific amount of items from merchant mode (it is no longer necessary to remove all units of the same type of item). Breeding In paddock menus, invalid mount certificates are now displayed in red and an informative window has been added to the invalid certificate selection in order to warn that it is impossible to display the corresponding mount. On the mount tab, the readability of the tags “Neutered” and “Fertile” has been improved with new colours. The placement of the “Fertile” tag has been changed. Quests Several quests have had their compasses corrected. Certain quest fights are no longer abnormally won when a monster which joined the player’s team dies. The progression of the following quests has been corrected (certain characters were not able to complete them): Like Brakmarians Do. Apprenticeship: Renegade Hunter. Load the mule. Polar Race. Catch the Spy! Delicatessen. Kamas Make the World Go Round. Items Class set items are now correctly coloured when the character wearing them has their default class colours. Pets Bow Wows can now be resurrected when they have died and turned into a Bow Wow Ghost. Misc It is no longer possible to rotate a character using an interactive element. A new message now notifies a character who has reached their maximum HP that they have done so when they attempt to use an item that restores HP. If the consumable has no other effect than restoring HP, the item remains unused. A character transformed into an incarnation no longer disrupts a change of character. The bag no longer disappears when a character goes into merchant mode with their level 100 or 200 auras active. Leaving a guild that owns perceptors does not disturb the working of the game session when those perceptors are attacked. Ignored players now receive a message letting them know that the person who has ignored them is away when they try to contact them. A new route to cross the Rocky Plains has been added and connects maps -22,-27 and -28,-26. 4 groups of monsters now appear on Dopple Territory maps instead of a single group. The map that Dark Vlad is on no longer blocks characters. The NPC Ganymede Tihot now appears correctly for Sram players arriving in Incarnam. The NPC Priest no longer gives the option to marry if one of the characters is already married. The icons of the items Grilled Bass ***, Kitsou Nakwa Skin and Bonus Scroll have been corrected. Error messages related to criteria on the quantities of items are now more explicit. Dungeons The Larva Dungeon now works correctly once more, the door that wouldn't open until the tiles had been activated can now be crossed. Patch vom 27.04.2010 Optimisation and performances The graphic effects and animations of the following spells were optimized to reduce delays in battle: Blindness Celestial Sword Sword Skill Hammer Skill Wand Skill Axe Skill Acceleration Draining Word Insolent Bramble Natural Defence Con Backlash Distant Shooting Compulsion Blow Teleportation Bribery Clock Wind Armour Paralyzing Word The following monsters were optimized to reduce delays in battle: Minotoror Kwismas Minotoball Dark Vlad Pandora Ghost Light Treeckler Pandulum Ambusher Cybwork Darkli Moon’s Totems Chafer Archer Dark Treeckler Koalak Rider Wobot Trooll Air Pikoko Rib Crocodyl Ghost Maho Firefoux Ghost Soft Oak Coco Koalak Leopardo Ghost Pandora Master Characters Male and Female Fecas: Hand size has been corrected. Male Iop: Hairstyle is no longer duplicated under certain circumstances when viewed from behind in the three-quarters aspect Battles The warning chime for the start of a turn no longer plays for monsters or other characters, but only to signal the start of the turn of the character the player is controlling. Interfaces Information bulletins about the successful manufacture of an object or forgemaging attempt no longer appear underneath other interfaces and prevent their use. Chat System A notification noise will now sound when one receives a private message, a group message, or notice of a perceptor attack Shortcuts Several default keyboard shortcuts have been revised to make them more compatible with those used in version 1.29 and to improve the overall game ergonomics. Default shortcuts have been added for “Show a Cell on the map” and “Show/hide sprites.” Objects More than 150 object icons have been corrected and are no longer distorted.